Underground City Dig
Back to 2009 Logs Starscream Shark Hound Skystalker Kick-Off ---- [ Disputed ]---------------------------- Giant Dig Site The dig is bustling with Decepticon scientists and laborers under the direction of Starscream, having carefully dug out most of the material around the huge creature, hidden behind the tarps that kept spies out. Every now and then a few leave to deposit dirt elsewhere before returning again. Starscream gazes nervously at the dig, and back and forth out around the area. He knows that Autobots are going to be up to something, and perhaps Neutrals as well. Surely word of this dig has made it to enemy audio receptors. Well, if any are foolish enough to investigate, he will stop them! The reverse winged star fighter shifts and twists rapidly, the engines swing forward to form legs and the arms extend from in inner compartment. Lastly the head slides up from within the body. Skystalker's optics glow red as he activates and he slams his fists together as his wings fold back and out of place to complete his robot mode. That's right Decepticons, you just keep going right about your work, there's nothing else out here for you to worry about. Or at least that idea. Meanwhile along the edge of the operation, Hound was doing a bit of multitasking, between keeping up the holographic camouflage that looked like just another piece of the landscape for the Autobots to hide behind, and keeping his sensors primed for recording. "I dunno how close you want to try and get," murmurs the scout in a hushed whisper to his mission partner. Shark had been preparing for this day for at least a full solar cycle, his guns are oiled and ready to shoot if he needs them. For now though, the young warrior is slinking along as quietly as he can, scanners going as he and Hound move toward the sound of the working Decepticons. "Close as we can get to see what they are doing so we can report it back accurately." Skystalker is of course his usual grumpy self. He hovers high above the dig sight with his arms crossed. Muttering something to himself. Its little surprise that the space ranger is displeased at having to be here.. UNDER the ground!! But of course he obeys orders like the true little warrior that he is. Starscream sympathizes with Skystalker, he really does. Seekers are by nature claustrophobic and love the open skies. "Patience," he says to his subordinate, "There may be Autobot spies out there!" Skystalker looks down towards Starscream, he nods and forces out a reluctant smile, "Yes sir!" he pulls his rifle and gives it a few clicks and tugs to ready the weapon for battle, "Its all Decepticons down here.. how can there be a spy? Unless they're invisible or one of these crew members is a traitor!" he lines up a few of the scientists in his scope for the most optimum blast. Shark can see there is some sort of sheets keeping a full view of what is going on as he and Hound creep closer. "Got to get behind those sheets." he notes to Hound soft whisper, "Or hope our scanners can pick up what it is behind them." If only they knew how close to the truth they were. Hound nods a little, and smirks a little at the challenge. "Alright, but stay close still." He takes a moment to make sure the Cons aren't looking this way, and switches holograms, swapping out the scenery cover and instead casting it over himself and Shark directly to make them look like generic Decepticon workers like the others puttering around the site. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 8! The total roll was 19. Shark looks at the hologram that Hound makes and gives him a thumbs up. He looks to see what workers going in may be taking into the area they want to pass through. Starscream is s till unaware that there's any Autobots nearby. Hounds holograms work pretty good. The gumby seekers that are set to patrol, however, are slowly making their rounds. Perhaps they'll stumble upon them... Shark takes up a couple spare 'dirt carrying' buckets, handing one to Hound. "Let's go." he says, moving toward that sheet. Hound grumbles a bit at being handed the bucket, making his voice sound a little more scruffy and annoyed. "This sucks slag, reduced to diggin' in the ground like this." Just playing up the part of being a cranky Decepticon worker as he follows after his teammate. Shark nudges Hound good naturedly, "Could be cleaning the slag out of a slag furnace.. that's on!" Giant Dig Site Behind the Curtains, the huge inert form of a giant Transformer can be seen beginning to emerge from the rock. Carefully excavated from old, solid lava and magma, the thing was easily as tall as Iacons' dome at the most. Giant teeth gleamed in the faint light and claws emerged, larger than a bulldozer. Shark looks up.. and up.. and up... annnnd up. Then he takes a bucket dirt from the pile. He whispers, "Can you record that and make a hologram of it later?" to Hound. Hound is likewise staring up for a moment, stifling his amazement for the moment. "That's... big..." Nods a little, and with a grunt moves closer to scoop some of the dirt nearer the form so he can get a more thorough sweep of the form being dug out of the heap. Starscream notices two lackeys digging...that don't belong there. Or at least, he's sure they don't. He's not seen them around before, and he hand-picked ALL the diggers. Security, you know. He approaches them. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouts angrily, raising his weapons and training them on the strangers. *CRASH* tinkle tinkle. Someone's optic just shattered. "OW! MY EYE!" Shark uh ohs softly, then smiles at Starscream as he holds his bucket in front of his chest. "What you told us to do, carry out dirt." The young mech lying through his pointy teeth! Hound cringes a little as he hears a voice that he'd rather not, and way too loud to boot. "Digging, just digging, digging like we were told!" He mutters scratchily, and rattles the bucket like he's trying to fill it faster at being yelled at. But keeps facing in the direction of the .... thing. Just a few more moments to finish scanning... "LIES!" Starscream retorts, then points some gumbies towards them. "Take them away for questioning. I do not recognize them and did not recruit them for digging! They could be spies!" Several Gumby Troops gather and advance menacingly upon the alleged spies. Shark glances at Hound, "Ready to fight your way out of here." he asks, dropping the bucket and powering up the weapons under his holo disguise. Hound whirls around as Starscream continues shouting, muttering a bit. He didn't get an entire scan at this rate, but it was more than enough to prove this was something for people to worry about. If they get out of here. "Now, let's not get hasty here.." He scoots a bit closer to Shark and nods a little. Looks like they're gonna have to dig themselves out now! "Oh, resisting, are we? Fine!" Starscream snaps, "Guards, surround them!" +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Presence Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 14. The guards eye Starscream, a few optics cracked as they start to raise their guns, giving the bots ample time to flee.... "WHAT DID YOU SAY BOSS?! STOP WHISPERING!" Shark looks at Hound, then makes a run for it! "Go go go!" he yells. What was Starscream ordering them to do? A couple of the troops are having ringing in their audios. There's a reason Hound didn't drop his bucket of dirt. When the goons advance, he heaves it at Screamer and the cons so it dumps out in big dusty cloud of improvised smokescreen, then turns heel and bolts the heck out of there. "Don't need to tell me twice!" Starscream sputters as dirt is literally thrown in his face. He clears it and screams at the Gumbies to GET THEM! Shark is running for that exit like a mech possessed! It's only a few moments of a distraction, but the dirt cloud is better than nothing. After that, Hound runs like a Ratbat outta the Pits! "I think we outstayed out welcome!" ---- Underground Volcano And as they exit the doorway, Kick off is blocking the tunnel out, having just stepped into their way by chance. He freezes, staring at both from behind his mask. And then he quietly steps back and to one side. Shark looks at Kick Off as he spots him.. hey he's black and white... but is he shiny.. would be a good fit for that description Lifeline gave him. Oh wait, he should be still running! ... Wait, is that the gladiator he saw before?... Augh, no time, as the laser shots from behind them quickly reminds Hound. Slag it, he really wants to find out who that guy is, but no time for it now! ... Did he just step out of their way? Or was it a hurried dodge? But now is not the time for questions, the mystery will have to wait until he's not running his aft off! Kick-Off stares after the two bots, not living a finger. AS the guards charge out, he growls "They got out just as I got here. They went that way." he points in another direction. Not the way the Autobots had gone. Shark doesn't stop, he just runs past Kick Off, knowing Hound is right behind him. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Skystalker's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Hound's Logs